The Hunter's Prelude
by Valdema
Summary: Reese is a Tomb Prospector and one of the many people of Byrgenwerth who left with Laurence to create the Healing Church. She and her partners, Henryk and Maria, have slain countless abominations within the Labyrinth below the city, but a new threat called the Beastly Scourge brings them above ground as Hunters.
1. Chapter One: The Scourge

**Author's Note**

As this is my first foray into Fanfiction, and in a game with such a sparse canon, no less, I decided to make a few things clear up front. The first is that I have, to the best of my ability, avoided contradiction with the canon. Still, within the story, all things must be stated as absolute fact. Since this work takes place at the beginning of the Scourge, a large part of the premise is, while not inconsistent with the canon, not confirmed by it either. These overarching ideas, such as the Tomb Prospectors of the Church becoming the first Workshop Hunters, or Henryk and Maria being among the earliest Tomb Prospectors after leaving Byrgenwerth, are based on my headcanon. My headcanon makes sense to me, and I have used it as a vehicle for a good story, which I hope even those who disagree with my interpretation of the game's lore can find enjoyable.

That being said, there are other details which are never even implied by the canon, though again, they do not contradict it. Most examples of this are innocuous, such as creating minor characters, or the Church having baths for their Tomb Prospectors. There are, of course, more egregious cases, the most prominent being having an original character as the main character and another original character as a major character. He's introduced later in the work, so you won't see him below. Every example of this, from the bathtubs to Reese, are additions I found necessary to tell the story that I wanted to tell in the best way possible. I don't anticipate many people being bothered by them, but I hope that those who are will look past them and at the story itself.

However, if anything within this work disagrees with the canon, please let me know, making sure to cite the evidence. I will modify the offending parts, unless they are integral to the story. In that case, I will profusely apologize for my mistake and finish it as it stands, making sure to note where I strayed from the canon.

In addition, anyone can feel free to ask me questions about my headcanon to clear up the premise. I will answer anything about my beliefs on what happened prior to the events described below. Do note these can serve as spoilers despite happening before the story takes place, however. As with any work of fiction, knowledge of the past can give greater insight into the present than the author may intend. Naturally, I will not be answering questions about my headcanon of what occurs after the beginning of this story and before the events in the game.

Without further ado, please enjoy.

- _Valdema_

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Scourge**

"You two ready?" Henryk asked.

Maria and I nodded as we readied our weapons.

Henryk placed his hands on the massive double doors, and with a mighty push they were opened. They revealed a large circular room. Dozens of candles hung from golden chandeliers, casting the room in a bright light. Standing in the center was what appeared to be a hunchbacked man with pale skin and hair who stood almost twice as tall as a human. A Pthumerian.

As soon as Henryk was inside, the Pthumerian raised the black staff in its right hand. Fire spread from it and coalesced into a burning crossbow. There was the unmistakable sound of a bolt being released from its stock, and flames streaked across the room toward Henryk.

He dashed to the side, and Maria and I charged into the room. Her cool orders cut through the crackling of the inferno.

"Keep its attention, Henryk. Reese and I will flank it."

Henryk wasted no time in rushing the Pthumerian, and the flames changed shape again, this time into a massive scythe. The Pthumerian made vicious swings at Henyrk, but artful dodging kept him safe. Even as the two danced, Maria and I made our way around the arena.

Maria went in first, so fast that she was upon the Pthumerian in the blink of an eye. It was ready for her, however, and it swung its scythe around its back, hoping to catch her mid-strike. She ducked, and I came in next, slashing at its now-unguarded side with my saif.

The blade tore through the cloth of its robe, and blood spilled from the wound. It growled and came at me with an errant strike. I dashed out of its range, and Maria and Henryk laid into it with their own blades while it was distracted.

It began to twirl its staff above its head, and fire rained from it. Henryk and Maria leapt backwards, and the Pthumerian lowered its staff, turning its malevolent gaze to me.

Then, it vanished.

I was taken aback, but I realized what had happened when Henryk shouted.

"Behind you!"

I turned just in time to see the flaming scythe careening towards my neck.

Out of instinct, I raised my pistol and fired. The bullet struck the Pthumerian straight in the chest, putting it off balance. It fell to one knee, and I plunged my blade deep into its abdomen.

It let out a loud groan, then fell to its side.

"Nice shot," said Henryk.

"Thanks," I replied as I withdrew my blade.

Henryk looked around the room. Save for the corpse, it was empty.

"Looks like another dead end, which means this section of the Labyrinth is clear," he said, "Want to head back?"

Maria nodded and strode toward the doors. Henryk and I fell into step behind her.

The journey back through the winding tunnels took almost an hour. By the time we were back at the entrance to the Labyrinth, the bright crimson soaking our clothes had dried into a duller hue. As always, one of the members of the Choir was waiting by the entrance. He wore the black robes and gloves with a white overcoat and shawl, though he did not have on his blindfold cap.

"Welcome back," he said, "How did it go?"

"Fine," Maria replied, "We cleared the third layer of the Hintertomb Dungeon you opened last week."

"Excellent. I'd love to hear the details, but unfortunately the Tomb Prospectors have been called to a meeting in the garden outside the Workshop. You three need to get cleaned up and head over there."

"What's the meeting about?" Henryk asked.

The Choir member shrugged, "I couldn't tell you. It must be important, though. The Vicar himself will be addressing you all."

I raised an eyebrow at this, and Henryk and I shared a look. Maria seemed unperturbed, however.

"Very well. Let's not keep Laurence waiting, you two."

We made our way to the bathhouse, a part of the large building which housed the entrance to the Labyrinth, and deposited our weapons at a station to be cleaned later. Henryk then went to the men's area, and Maria and I to the women's.

My attire was caked in blood. The black leather gloves came off first, followed by the matching coat. Next came the vest and trousers, which were made of a dark fabric which soaked the blood like a sponge. Last was the white blouse and undergarments. I looked to Maria as I unbuttoned, and, as usual, she had the worst of it. Her shirt was so stained that one would think red was the original color.

We each had our hair tied back in a tight bun, but while mine was secured by simple pins, hers was fastened with a beautiful golden ornament which stood brilliantly against her silver hair. As with the rest of her attire, though, it was coated in blood.

I shook my head, allowing my brown hair to flow past my shoulders, and stepped into one of half dozen tubs which filled the room. We were lucky enough here to having running water here, a luxury not available during our time at Byrgenwerth.

I took the shower head and turned the faucet, allowing the cold water to flow over me. Rivers of crimson flowed down my skin. I took the rough soap and worked at the filth until I was red not from the blood, but from the scrubbing. Once every inch of me was clean and the water ran clear, I turned off the faucet.

I dried myself as well as I could with one of the towels, then found my usual clothes, the black robes of the Church. Maria and I kept our hair down to dry, and we left our dirty attire for the attendants to clean. Henryk was waiting for us in his own Church robes, his dark hair glistening under the candlelight. He wore one of his typical grins.

"What was that about keeping Laurence waiting?"

Maria's only reply was to walk in the direction of the Workshop.

The buildings of the district around the Labyrinth formed a maze of their own, but we had taken this walk many times. The towering edifices were an imposing sight, and the streets were filled with members of the Church and those who had business with them.

"I wonder what Laurence wants to talk to us about," I said to Henryk, "He doesn't have much to do with the Tomb Prospectors these days."

"Might be about something one of the other teams found," he replied, "Though I can't imagine anything that would be important enough for him to tell us personally."

"Maybe he just wants to congratulate us for our work," I suggested, "We have made many breakthroughs since we left Byrgenwerth, after all."

"That doesn't sound like something Laurence would do. Whatever this is, I'm sure it's significant."

Soon, we had reached our destination. It was a circular tower whose base was at the bottom of the Cathedral Ward, but whose peak still managed to be the highest in the sky after the Grand Cathedral. We went up the wooden steps and reached a large set of double doors which opened into a garden terrace that looked down on the lower parts of Cathedral Ward. At its far end was a small building on top of a hill, which housed the headquarters of the Tomb Prospectors and the Workshop which crafted their weapons.

The gardens outside were filled with the other Tomb Prospectors, some of whom were wearing their gear. At the entrance to the building were two men who stood in stark contrast to each other.

The first was tall and wore simple clothing, though the shock of white hair on his head was covered by a top hat. Despite his apparent age, he was strong enough to carry the large scythe on his back and the gun at his hip. This was Gehrman, the venerated head of the Tomb Prospectors.

The other was shorter than his peer. He had on fine white robes embroidered with a golden trim. His black hair was tied back in a short ponytail, and the flowing robes did well to hide his thin frame. This was Laurence, the first Vicar of the Healing Church.

Despite their differing appearances, both wore the same expression. The darkness in their faces was like two clouds which threatened to blot out the cheeriness of the gathered Tomb Prospectors.

Gehrman saw the three of us approaching. He waved, and we returned the gesture.

Gehrman turned and said something to Laurence, which was answered with a nod. Then, the old Prospector spoke. His thundering voice carried across the garden, smothering the buzz of conversation.

"Alright everyone, settle down please. Now that we're all here, the Vicar wishes to address you."

The Prospectors fell silent. The only sound as Laurence cleared his throat was the rustle of the leaves in the trees.

"Thank you all for coming, and good afternoon," he said. His voice lacked the authority of Gehrman's, but it held a gentleness befitting his station, "First, I would like to congratulate you all for your excellent work. Thanks to the secrets found within the Labyrinth, the Healing Church has made great strides in our research, and the role of the Tomb Prospectors in this cannot be understated"

I gave Henryk a playful nudge, and he rolled his eyes, smiling.

"However, I am sad to say that I come bearing terrible news," Laurence continued, "A new disease has come to Yharnam, and a horrific one at that. The afflicted are transformed into beasts."

There was an outbreak of muttering in the crowd, and the pleasant mood of the assembly quickly dissolved into a confusion tinged with fear.

Henryk leaned close to me and whispered, "Did he just say 'beasts'?"

Maria fixed him with a baleful gaze as Laurence attempted to settle the crowd.

"Please, calm down everyone," he said, "Allow me to finish."

The murmuring subsided, and Laurence continued.

"Many of you have encountered abominations in the Labyrinth which we call beasts, and a few of you may even be familiar with the creatures the Knights of Cainhurst combat, which also go by that name. While the beings created from this Scourge are of the same sort, they are vastly inferior in terms of strength. Indeed, a single Tomb Prospector would have no difficulty dispatching one. That is why you will be the ones to combat this illness.

"Like any other disease, this must be treated. The afflicted who are identified early will be taken in so that we can determine the best countermeasures. If someone progresses too far and turns, you will step in to protect the people of Yharnam. To this end, you will patrol the streets at night, the time the beasts like to roam. You shall be called Hunters, and Gehrman will lead you."

With that, Gehrman began to speak.

"The teams will patrol the city, searching for any sign of unusual activity. Those who have been turned by the Scourge can be identified by elongated limbs and excessive hair growth. To confirm that someone is a beast, approach them with caution. If they attack mindlessly, they must be eliminated. Remember that above all, our goal is to guard the populace. The first patrol begins tonight, and will be in two shifts. The first goes from six in the evening to midnight, and the second goes from midnight to six in the morning. The teams will be split into three groups which will rotate through the shifts, giving each group a night off every two nights. Your assignments have been posted on the bulletin board in the Workshop."

Once he had finished, Laurence spoke again.

"A few teams shall continue to serve as Tomb Prospectors, but the majority of you will become Hunters until we determine how many are needed to effectively protect the city. I'm sure you all have many questions, but we will not be taking any at this time. Again, thank you all for your service, and good luck."

Laurence headed down the steps and through the crowd. They stood aside to allow him to pass. As he passed by us, we made eye contact, and he forced a smile before heading through the double doors.

"He didn't even say hello," Henryk said.

Once the doors had shut behind Laurence, the group broke into an uproar directed at Gehrman. He allowed the clamor to persist for a few seconds, but then his voice quelled them.

"I understand your concerns," Gehrman said, "I am not happy either that we will be patrolling the streets instead of unlocking the mysteries below our feet. Still, those secrets will be waiting for us when this is all over. If we don't defend our city, however, the people of Yharnam won't be. Will you stand with me for a cause even more righteous than the search for knowledge, as a Hunter of the Workshop?"

At first, there was no reply. Then, one of the Tomb Prospectors who had his weapon with him started to bang its hilt against the ground. The clanging echoed through the garden, and soon others began to join him. Henryk began to stomp his feet, and motioned for me to do the same. The very ground shook, and even Maria joined in.

Gehrman reached over his shoulder and grabbed the handle of his scythe. The weapon spun in his hand, the various hinges turning to extend it to its full length. Then, he brought it down with a mighty thud which signaled the end of the cacophony. A smile had brightened his grim features.

"I'll take that as a yes."

After that, the multitudinous Hunters filed into the Workshop to view their assignments. Only one had to be sent from each team, and so Maria went in. Henryk and I sat on a bench near the edge of the terrace while we waited.

"What do you think of the idea of being a Hunter?" I asked.

"Do you really think they'd pick us? We're the best team, after all," he replied.

"True. I suppose it wouldn't make sense to have us deal with simple beasts."

We looked out over the rooftops in silence for a bit. Then, I spoke again.

"This 'Scourge' sounds ghastly. I wonder if they've determined the cause."

"Perhaps, but, even if they did, we don't have the privilege of knowing," Henyrk replied, "The real question is why they don't just treat it with the Old Blood. After all, they haven't found anything it doesn't work on yet."

"Which brings up the most terrifying possibility," I said.

We turned to each other, and his dark look mirrored mine.

"That the Old Blood can't cure this one," he finished.

I slid along the bench and leaned into him. He put his arm around me, patting my shoulder.

"It's going to be alright," he said, "We'll get through this together."

Part of me worried if that were true, but I pushed the thought from my mind. Then, the weariness born of our expedition into the Labyrinth caught up with me. My eyelids grew heavy, and the soft sound of Henryk's breathing lulled me to sleep.

Later, Henryk gave me a soft shake to awaken me. Maria was standing beside us, her smooth features set in a look of indifference.

"What's our assignment?" I asked her.

"We will be part of the second shift tonight," she replied.

I wasn't sure how to react to the news. I wasn't afraid, since I knew this would be far less perilous than exploring the Labyrinth. Still, part of me was disappointed.

"I want to talk to Gehrman about this," Henryk said, "Giving us such a menial task is absurd."

"Do as you will," Maria replied, "I'll meet you two at the Workshop at eleven forty-five."

She took her leave, and Henryk stood.

"Want to come too?" he asked.

I nodded. Though I didn't share Henryk's sentiments, I was interested to hear what Gehrman had to say.

We headed up the hill and into the Workshop, where Gehrman sat alone in a rocking chair by the fire. The crackling of the flames was accompanied by a soft scraping as he sharpened his scythe.

"Ah, hello you two," Gehrman said, "Maria told me about your expedition today. It was quite the tale."

"Yes, it was," Henryk replied. He held his indignation in check, but either through something in his tone or simply Gehrman's familiarity with him, the old man understood the purpose of this meeting.

"You're upset that you've been assigned to the Hunt," Gehrman said.

Henryk vented his frustration with a deep sigh. The sound of the grinding stopped as Gehrman looked up at him.

"Is it because you think it's beneath you?"

"Yes," Henryk replied.

"What does Maria think?"

Henryk scoffed, "'Gehrman knows best.' What else would she think?"

Gehrman looked to me.

"And what do you think, Reese?"

I cast my eyes to the floor, considering the question. Then, I turned back to Gehrman and said, "Well, I assume there must be some purpose for it, even if I can't fathom it."

Gehrman gave a slow nod, and he looked to Henryk.

"What about that reasoning do you disagree with?"

"It's not that I disagree…" Henryk brought up his hand and began to massage the back of his neck, "I just want to understand the purpose, but Laurence said you wouldn't be answering any questions."

"Indeed he did," Gehrman said, "And so we have reached an impasse."

Gehrman gazed down at his hands and began to turn over the whetstone. His brows became knit and his eyes narrowed. Then, he set the whetstone in his lap and fixed us with a grave stare.

"You two must promise me that you will keep this a secret. Tell no one except Maria. Understand?"

The sudden shift in tone startled me, but I nodded. Henryk's ire was gone when he replied.

"Of course."

Gehrman took a deep breath, then began.

"How well do you remember what we fought in Loran?"

"A great deal of beasts," I replied, "The Darkbeasts were the most horrific we had ever encountered. Henryk even crafted his special uniform to combat them."

"Yes, the beasts," Gehrman said, "Most were hardly a match for a seasoned Tomb Prospector, and, as Laurence said, the beasts you will be facing as Hunters will be weaker even than those. However, the beasts in Loran did not start as powerful as they are now."

My eyes widened as I began to understand.

"Over time, the beasts in Loran grew stronger, strong enough to overrun the land, driving it to ruin. There are some within the Healing Church who speculate that our beasts will be much the same."

"And that's why you want us to become Hunters now?" Henryk asked.

"Precisely," Gehrman replied, "Ludwig has even decided to put what he's learned about his sword to use. We need our best and brightest to become accustomed to the Hunt before the Scourge becomes that severe."

"Do you really think the beasts will grow that dangerous?" I asked.

"I don't know. The Choir's top scholars are researching everything we know about Loran and the Scourge to discover how to stop this. Until the answer is found, though, we must assume the worst. Can I count on you three to do your part?"

"We won't let you down," I replied.

Gehrman smiled.

"I know you won't."


	2. Chapter Two: The Hunt

**Author's Note**

You can skip this section this time if you want, there isn't anything important. I was pleasantly surprised by how many people read the first chapter, though I'd be even more surprised if all of them read it the whole way through. For those who did, though, here is the next chapter. To be clear, I plan to release them once a week whether people like them or not, since it is good practice. As an aside, I'd appreciate it if anyone who didn't like it told me why so that I knew how to improve. I'd rather have a hundred negative reviews than no reviews at all. Anyway, some might be wondering why I've rated it M, and the reason is that it will earn that rating by the end. For now, though, please enjoy this amusing story of some friends going out for a Hunt.

- _Valdema_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Hunt**

That night, I headed back to the Workshop. There were many other Hunters present, and several held torches which lit up the night. Maria and Henryk were waiting for me under one of the trees.

"How'd you sleep?" Henryk asked.

"Better than I expected," I replied, "Learning that the people of my city are going to be turned into monsters for me to slaughter is only so shocking after everything I've seen in the Labyrinth."

His mask made the tell-tale movement of a grin, and I saw the familiar glint in his eyes.

"If we're lucky, we'll see some more horrors once this is settled. We might even get to go mad like the scholars."

"The day you go mad is the day they open the doors to Yahar'gul."

Henryk chuckled.

"You never know."

Maria was watching the crowd with a dispassionate gaze, though her expression betrayed a slight consternation. Before I could ask, she spoke.

"Henryk told me what Gehrman said."

"Oh."

After a few moments of silence, I asked, "What do you think?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"What is there to think? We will perform our duties until the Church has found a solution."

"Right."

We didn't speak after that.

Midnight came, and Ludwig stepped out of the Workshop. He wore a gray cloak, and strapped across his back was large sword forged of a strange metal which shone silver under the moon. Everyone had heard of his Holy Moonlight Sword, but he was the only one who knew what exactly its strange properties were.

"Good evening, everyone," Ludwig said, "Since Gehrman has assigned himself the first group, I shall be leading this one. You have all been assigned your patrol areas, but if you need a reminder, the information is still on the bulletin board. I will be taking a hands-off approach, since you are all able warriors and your instructions were straightforward. If you need me for anything, I can be found at the Great Bridge. Now, let's move out."

The Hunters filed out of the Workshop, heading up or down the wooden stairs as their assignments demanded. According to Maria, we would be patrolling around the main square in Central Yharnam.

Once we had neared the top of the tower the Workshop was connected to, we crossed a short bridge into the upper floors of Oedon Chapel. Then, we descended into the upper parts of Cathedral Ward, and from there across the Great Bridge into Central Yharnam.

Ludwig was among the Hunters heading in our direction and we spoke with him on the way.

"It's been awhile," I said.

"Indeed it has," Ludwig replied, "The last time I saw you, we were still at Byrgenwerth. Even beneath that mask, I can see you're still as lovely as ever."

I giggled. "And your tongue is still as silver as that sword."

"I'm surprised you noticed we changed location," said Henryk, "Since you've kept yourself locked up in your study this whole time."

Ludwig laughed. "I was acutely aware of the process, unfortunately. I had a lot of notes to move."

"Oh? How many notes can you get from researching a sword?" Henryk began to mimic Ludwig, "It's a sword. It's very big. It's very shiny. Swinging it can cause damage to things. Do not hold it by the sharp part."

"Well, you'd be surprised," Ludwig pulled the sword from his back, "It has a few unique properties, like this."

He ran his hand over it, and there was a high pitched humming. The blade seemed to widen, and it began to glow an ethereal green. The once plain edges now had dazzling engravings etched across them, and tiny motes of light sparkled across its surface.

Henryk raised his eyebrows.

"Wow."

"It's beautiful," I said.

Ludwig gave the sword a flourish, and the glow dissipated.

"There's more that it can do, but most of it is quite dangerous," he said as he sheathed it.

"Do you know how it works?" I asked.

"Sadly, I don't," Ludwig replied, "I believe it has something to do with the tiny beings of light I've seen ever since I found it, but I haven't been able to determine their nature."

"Tiny beings of light?" Henryk asked.

"Yes, I see them when I close my eyes. They dance around in the darkness, like stars."

Henryk looked to me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged in reply. Ludwig did not seem to notice, but he changed the subject regardless.

"Are you snubbing me, Maria? I hope my extended seclusion didn't offend you."

Maria turned to him, her chiseled features set in an icy stare. Her voice held no malice, though. Only apathy.

"I just don't have the patience for chit-chat."

As she looked back ahead, Ludwig's expression shifted to one of concern.

"Don't take it personally," I muttered, "She's like that with everyone now."

"Did something happen?" he asked.

Henryk tapped Ludwig's shoulder to get his attention, and once they were looking at each other Henryk mouthed, Fishing Hamlet.

Understanding crept over Ludwig's face, and he nodded.

"So, I wonder if the first group saw any beasts," Henryk said.

"I would guess so," Ludwig said, "From what Laurence told me, he expected there to be enough that some of the Hunters would run into them."

"What else did he tell you?" I asked in a mischievous tone.

"Well…" Ludwig played along, "If he didn't say something to the rest of the Hunters, I'm not sure I should say it to you."

"Aw, come on," I batted my eyelashes, "I can keep a secret."

Henryk began to pantomime gagging.

"I think I'm going to vomit."

"Oh please, I've heard you talk to your wife, Henryk," I said, "Or should I say your 'little kitty cat'?"

Ludwig turned to Henryk with a smirk.

"You call her that?"

Henryk shrugged.

"You'll understand once you find a woman your antics work on," Henryk paused, then corrected himself, "Rather, if you find a woman your antics work on."

Ludwig's smile became tight-lipped, and he nodded.

"Fair enough."

They arrived at the gate to Cathedral Ward, and the bridge stretched out ahead of them. The street lamps lit the night, and the only sounds were the clatter of the Hunters' feet on the cobblestones and the drone of their conversation.

"This is where we part ways," Ludwig said, "I'll see you three in the morning."

Henryk and I said our farewells, and we followed Maria into the quiet streets.

"So, we're just going to walk around the area?" Henryk asked.

"Yes," Maria replied, "If we see anything unusual, we are to check whether or not it's a beast. If it is, we are to eliminate it."

"What if we see a burglar or something?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose we can do what any good citizen would do and apprehend him," Maria said, "But remember, we're here to hunt beasts."

We strode between the houses, listening for anything suspicious. No one was out at this hour, and the only signs of life were the stray dogs and the rats in the alleyways.

Some time later, we heard a commotion coming from a street over. There were some men speaking with raised voices, though it was hard to make out what they were saying.

"Want to go check that out?" Henryk asked.

Maria nodded, and the three of us made our way through an alley.

We emerged to find a half dozen men walking down the street. Some were having more difficulty keeping their balance than others. A few of them were a bit shaggy, but that was more due to general uncleanliness than any unnatural cause.

They watched us with a curious gaze as they approached, and they fell silent once they were within a few meters.

"What're you supposed to be?" one of them said. His words slurred together, making it hard to understand him.

"Hunters," Henryk replied.

"Yeah? What're you hunting?"

"Beasts," Henryk replied.

"Oh… Beasts…"

Then men looked to each other, and most were sharing lopsided grins.

Then, they turned their leers to Maria, and another spoke. He had a bottle that was still half full, which might have been why he was easier to understand than his friend had been.

"Well, I've been told that I can be pretty beastly, if you know what I mean."

Despite the ineptitude of the statement, we did know what he meant.

A moment later, there was a loud bang. The bottle the man was holding exploded, sending glass and its contents flying. He cried out in surprise and dropped what was left of it. Then, he and his companions bolted.

Maria replaced her gun in its holster.

"I'm not saying they didn't deserve it," Henryk sounded as if he were trying not to laugh, "But we probably shouldn't scare folks like that."

"Given the state they were in, they probably won't even remember what just happened," I said.

Maria remained silent, and we kept walking.

As the night wore on, an anticipation grew in my chest. Even now, the idea of this Scourge seemed too abstract. I almost couldn't believe it was happening.

By the fifth time we had made our circuit, even the latest revelers had returned to their homes.

"This is dull work," Henryk said, "I almost want to run into beast."

"I just want to go to bed," I yawned, "I'm tired."

Then, in the distance, we saw a figure. It was a tall man walking down the street. He had an odd lurch in his step.

Maria put her finger to her lips, and we moved silently through the night. As we approached the man, we heard a soft moaning.

My heart was racing, and Maria stopped a few meters away. She pointed to Henryk, then gestured at the man. Henryk nodded, and walked forward.

"Excuse me," Henryk said, "What are you doing out this late?"

The man turned. He wore a wide-brimmed hat which covered most of his face, though what was visible was covered in hair. I put my hand on the hilt of my saif.

The man looked down at Henryk. His eyes were glazed over, and when he opened his mouth to reply, all that came out was a soft groan.

"Are you alright?" Henryk asked.

The man's face became scrunched up in concentration, as if he were trying to figure out how to speak.

Then, he collapsed.

Henryk dashed forward and caught him, laying him on the ground. He turned the man's head over and leant down, so close that their faces were almost touching.

A moment later, Henryk nodded.

"He's alive. Had a bit too much to drink, judging by the smell of his breath."

I realized I had been holding my breath, and I released it with a sigh.

Henryk proceeded to give the man a more thorough search, but he found nothing out of the ordinary. It seemed his shaginess was a result of poor hygine.

"What do you want to do with him?" I asked, "We shouldn't leave him like this."

"There's a brothel a few blocks from here," Henryk said, "They'd be willing to take care of him."

I raised an eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes.

"I was never a patron, if that's what you're thinking."

I held up my hands.

"I didn't say anything."

"That sounds fine," Maria said, "You two can carry him."

I stepped forward, and Henryk and I each put one of his arms over our shoulders. He was quite heavy, but years of fighting in the Labyrinth afforded me more than enough strength.

As we headed through the night, Henryk spoke.

"I was worried for a minute there. Thought he would go for my throat at any moment."

"What, are you afraid of one little beast?" I teased.

"Oh, and I suppose you were holding your breath back there because of the smell?"

"Well, if you were as good with your saif as you were with banter, I wouldn't have to worry about you so much."

Henryk laughed. "And if you were as good with your saif as I was with mine, Maria wouldn't have picked me to confront the beast."

"You misunderstand, Henryk. She had you confront the beast because you're the most expendable."

Before Henryk could reply, Maria chimed in.

"Henryk goes first because his gear offers better protection than yours."

Henryk and I understood what she meant, and we stopped talking after that.

Soon, we had reached the building. It was wider than those beside it, and a few of the lights were still on, including those of the foyer.

Maria knocked on the door, and a few moments later it was opened by a buxom woman wearing a low cut dress.

"Oh, what have we here?" she asked, "I've never seen anyone dressed like you three before. And what happened to your friend there?"

"He's a little tipsy," Henryk replied.

"And by that he means unconscious," I said.

"We were hoping you could take care of him until he wakes up," Henryk continued.

She tilted her head, "Don't you have somewhere else you could take him?"

"No, we're busy," I said.

She pursed her lips.

"We're not an inn, you know."

"The streets are a dangerous place at night," Henryk said, "When he wakes up, just tell him he stumbled in here and asked for your services. He probably has some money on him."

"Will you be back for him?" the woman sighed.

"No," I replied.

"Alright, bring him in. I'll make sure he stays safe."

"Thank you," Henryk said.

We dragged him across the threshold, and a pleasant scent filled my nostrils. We were led to a room with a dozen other women in similar dresses lounging on couches and chairs. A few men were present, each sitting with a woman.

Some of the unoccupied ones just watched, but others sidled up and examined the three of us.

"What's with your outfits?" one of them asked.

"We're Hunters," Henryk replied.

"Hunters? In the city?" asked another.

"We're not hunting game," Henryk said, "We're hunting beasts."

The courtesans made a show of being impressed, and at the matron's direction they took the unconscious man from me and Henryk.

"Sounds scary," one of them said.

"Not really," said Henryk, "It's nothing compared to the Labyrinth."

"You've been in the Labyrinth?"

I was impressed by their acting.

"Oh yeah," said Henryk, "We were Tomb Prospectors before we were Hunters. Slew all manner of creatures down there."

One of the women grabbed his sleeve and said, "I'd love to hear about it…"

Henryk freed himself from her grip with a gentle shake of his arm. Then, he straightened his coat.

"Perhaps another time. We have a Hunt to get back to."

They professed their disappointment as we took our leave.

Once we had left the premises, I asked, "You know they were just after your money, right?"

"Of course," Henryk sounded offended I would even ask.

"So why did you play along?"

"Well, since I wasn't going to give them money, they were just giving me free attention."

I chuckled. "I wonder what your wife would think."

"You know damn well what she would think," Henryk replied, "When I get home this morning I'm going to tell her about it and she's going to laugh."

The rest of the night was uneventful. With the rising of the sun, the early risers of the city began to go about their business. By six, we had returned to the Great Bridge, where Ludwig was waiting.

"Anything interesting happen?" he asked.

"Yeah, Henryk showed us his favorite brothel," I replied.

"You should go, Ludwig," Henryk said, "The girls there are pretty good. It'd be tough, but I think they might be up to the task of pretending to like you."

Ludwig shook his head, holding back a grin. Once he had composed himself, he spoke.

"Right. Well, you'll be interested to know that four of the teams I've spoken to encountered beasts. They were all dispatched without incident."

"The teams or the beasts?" I asked.

Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"It just doesn't stop with you two. I don't know how Maria can stand it."

"Killing monsters in the Labyrinth is good stress relief," Henryk replied, "You should try it sometime."

"I don't know, he might find another artifact to devote his life to studying," I said, "Then he'd have to choose between it and his precious sword. Who could make such an onerous decision?"

"Anyway," Ludwig said, "You three can head back. I have to wait and make sure all of the teams that came this way are accounted for."

"Alright, take care Ludwig," I said.

"Bye," said Henryk.

We crossed the Great Bridge, and Henryk said, "I have to say, that was quite disappointing."

"Yeah, he didn't even try to come up with a retort," I replied.

Henryk laughed.

"That's not what I meant, but true. I meant the Hunt. We didn't run into a single beast. Just a few drunks and stray dogs."

"I think it's a good sign," I said, "After all, if they were common enough for us to run into one our first time out, we'd be in a lot more trouble."

"I suppose. Still, it's frustrating to not have anything to do, especially since we're taking the night off tomorrow. I wish we could go back into the Labyrinth."

"You'll get your chance," I said. I wanted to say that, before he knew it, the beasts would be all over Yharnam, and there'd be plenty for him to kill. Despite the night's tedium, though, I feared this alternative.


	3. Chapter Three: The Scholar

**Author's Note**

This is probably going to be the last Author's Note for a while since there's not much else to say. I just want to thank the person who followed and the person who favorited this work. I'm flattered.

Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Scholar**

It wasn't until the sixth night that we encountered our first beast.

We were walking through the town square when we saw a man shambling under the lamplight.

By now we had realized there was no point in sneaking up on our quarry, since we'd need to confront them anyway to check if they were a beast. Henryk approached with a certain nonchalance, and I was at ease. Despite this man's unusual height, we expected him to be just another drunk.

"Excuse me," said Henryk, "Where are you headed at this hour?"

As soon as the man turned, I suspected there was something unusual about the shape of his face. My suspiscions were confirmed when he lunged for Henryk.

In one motion, Henryk took a throwing knife from up his sleeve and sent it at the beast. The knife dug into its shoulder, and it was staggered by the blow. Henryk stepped forward and drew his saif, slitting the beast's throat. There was a soft gurgle as its corpse fell to the ground.

"I'll be damned," Henryk said as he wiped his saif on his coat, "The bastard was actually a beast. Not sure what I was expecting, but that was a bit of a disappointment."

For so long I had been anticipating our first encounter with a beast. I didn't know what it would be like, but I was surprised by my lack of emotion. The experience was like finding a four-leaf clover. Interesting, but not terribly so.

"Reese, go tell Ludwig we killed a beast in the main square," Maria said, "Once you're done, meet us at the clinic west of the Great Bridge."

"Alright," I said.

It was a short walk to Ludwig's post. He was sitting under a lamp, examining his sword.

"I thought you were supposed to be taking a break from studying, Ludwig," I said.

He looked up and smiled.

"It's hard to tear my eyes away from something so beautiful. Of course, you being the alternative makes it easier."

"Oh? Which is more beautiful, me or the sword?"

He looked back down at the blade, then at me, scratching his chin all the while.

"The sword."

I laughed. "You're supposed to say, 'You are!'"

"I'd never lie to you, Reese."

"Of course. At any rate, Maria wanted me to tell you that we killed a beast in the main square."

Laurence nodded.

"Thank you for letting me know. Is there anything else?"

"Nope. See you at midnight."

"Take care."

I headed back through the winding alleyways. Henryk and Maria were waiting for me outside the clinic.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Me, I should hope," Henryk replied.

"I meant anything important."

"Very funny."

We continued our patrol. When we passed back through the main square, the corpse of the beast we had slain was gone, though the street was still soaked with its blood.

At first, we only saw a beast once every few nights. After several weeks, however, it became a beast every night. Then, several beasts every night. Ludwig told us that we would be more likely to run into them than most teams, since we were patrolling the most populous part of the city. Still, it did not bode well for what was to come.

There was another change, too. Although it was gradual, I knew Henryk and Maria noticed it, even if we didn't discuss it. The beasts were becoming bigger, and more powerful.

It was during one of the Hunts that we fully understood how accurate Gehrman's prediction was.

We were patrolling a side street in the early hours in the morning when we heard a scraping in a nearby alley, accompanied by the unmistakable sound of an animal breathing.

"Do you hear that?" Henryk asked.

I nodded.

The three of us crept over to the alley. The light from the street didn't reach it. Despite the darkness, we could see a large outline of a creature walking on all fours.

"Could just be a dog..." Henryk said as we readied our weapons.

"It's to big to be a dog," Maria replied, "Reese, get it's attention."

"Are we assuming it's hostile?" I asked.

Maria considered this, then shook her head.

"Not until we know what it is. Keep your guard up, though."

I nodded again and drew my pistol. I aimed over the creature and pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed through the night, and the figure turned. Its eyes were glowing a dull red, and it let out a growl that made my hair stand on end.

"Can we assume it's hostile now?" Henryk asked.

Before Maria had a chance to reply, the beast bounded down the alley towards us. We dodged to the side, and it leapt into the dim light on the street. It looked like one of the Silverbeasts in Loran, though its hair was pitch black and its head looked like a wolf's.

"Keep it distracted, Reese," Maria ordered as she and Henryk flanked it. I fired another round, hitting the beast in its side. It shrugged off the blow and snarled, turning its fearsome gaze to me. It came at me with an errant swipe, but I was able to dodge to the side.

As I did, Maria and Henryk slashed at it. It lunged at Maria, but she was already out of the way. Henryk came at it with another strike, and I went in as well. Though we were able to land solid hits, the beast didn't seem to even notice.

In a moment, though, the fight was ended. The beast lunged at Maria again, but this time she fired her rifle right at its neck. It was staggered by the blow, and she plunged her saif into its abdomen. It let out a death knell as she drew a line from its chest to its groin, and its blood and guts spilled onto the pavement.

"It just shrugged off our cuts," Henryk said, "Like we were using butterknives."

"Yeah, same as with the beasts in Loran," I replied.

"These saifs are great for the Pthumerians and the Kin, but something about the beasts is different," said Henryk, "We should ask Gehrman for something more suited towards them."

Maria cut in.

"Henryk, go tell Ludwig about our kill. We'll wait here for you."

"Alright," Henryk replied.

As he went on his way, I spoke to Maria.

"These beasts are getting stronger and stronger."

She nodded.

"I wonder how long it will be until we run into a darkbeast."

Maria turned her cool gaze to me.

"If it gets to that point before the Church has found a solution, there isn't going to be anyone left to save."

The rest of that Hunt went without incident, and after dawn broke I returned to my apartment to sleep. Henryk and I had arranged to meet with Gehrman that afternoon.

Gehrman gave the two of us a little badge that resembled a saw. When we showed it to the craftsmen, they gave us each a new weapon. Henryk's was a lighter version of the saif that had a serrated edge, and mine was a large axe that could extend into something resembling a halberd.

We went our separate ways after that. I headed back through the Cathedral Ward, and on the way I noticed Laurence walking in the same direction. He appeared as troubled as one would expect.

"Hey, Laurence!" I said as I caught up with him.

"Oh, hello Reese," he replied. His expression softened somewhat, "How have the Hunts been?"

"Fine," I replied, "Much easier than Tomb Prospecting, though more dull because of it."

"Well, if we're lucky they'll stay dull," he replied.

"Indeed. Where are you off to?"

"I'm meeting with some of the top scholars in the Choir," Laurence said, "About a new way of fighting the Scourge."

"Sounds interesting. Can I come too?"

He knit his brow as he thought about this.

"With most Hunters I would say no, but your team has found a great many things in the Labyrinth which you've kept a secret. You can sit in on the meeting, but do not speak of what you hear to anyone."

"Thanks!"

We went up a staircase which climbed the Great Cathedral, and after a short walk from the top, we had reached a garden filled with large flowers which were not in bloom. A table had been set up on a walkway overlooking the garden, and around a dozen people wearing the robes of the Choir were seated around it. Most were wearing their blindfold caps, though they all turned to look at Laurence as he entered.

I took one of the empty seats near the foot of the table, and Laurence circled around to the head.

"Thank you all for coming," he said once he was situated, "As I understand it, your research has borne fruit."

One of the men sitting near the head spoke.

"Yes, Master Laurence. We've found a way to communicate with the Moon Presence, though we're still working on understanding it."

"Has this communication given your greater insight into its nature?" Laurence asked.

Another member of the Choir, this one a woman, replied.

"As you expected, it exists within a dream world, not unlike the Nightmare Frontier the School of Mensis discovered."

Laurence nodded. "Have you had any success in attempting to enter either?"

"We've made some progress," the first man replied.

Another member interjected.

"Master Laurence, you must reign in the School. Their research into dream worlds far exceeds ours. For all we know, they have already gained access to the Nightmare Frontier. If we could combine our knowledge, we would be so much closer to a solution."

Laurence sighed.

"According to Micolash, the notes you have seen are all the information they have. Even if I suspected him of lying, there's no way I could act on it. The Scourge has our hands tied."

"We could send a group of Hunters to kidnap him," one of the members suggested.

"We shouldn't provoke Yahar-gul," another member said, "We don't want to deal with whatever abominations they've cooked up in addition to the Scourge."

There was a low murmur of agreement from the assembly that was quieted by Laurence knocking on the table.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand."

The meeting continued for a while. By the time it was over, the garden was painted in dim twilight. From what I could gather, they planned to create a dream world of their own using this 'Moon Presence'. The exact details went over my head.

Afterward, one of the members spoke to me. When he removed his cap, he revealed a head of unkempt blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a slight accent I didn't recognize.

"Hello, I'm Arthur."

As we shook hands, I replied, "Reese."

"Nice to meet you Reese. You're dressed like a nun, but nuns don't usually carry axes," he said, nodding to the weapon on my belt.

"I'm a Hunter," I said, "Though, as you can imagine, I don't wear my hunting attire all of the time. As for the axe, I just received it from the Workshop."

"I see," he nodded. "Well, Reese, would you like to join me for dinner?"

I was surprised by the offer, but I accepted. We spoke more as we headed through Cathedral Ward.

"So, how long have you been with the Church?" he asked.

"Since the beginning," I replied.

"Ah, so you must have been a Tomb Prospector before the Hunt started," he said, "How was that?"

"Exciting," I said, "There's a lot of danger down there, but that's part of the fun."

He laughed.

"Is the Hunt to your liking, then?"

I shook my head. "It's not the same. It's different knowing that they used to be people from Yharnam. What about you, though? How long have you been with the Church?"

"About a year," he replied, "I was a scholar to the south before. I came here to learn more about the Great Ones, since I'd heard the Healing Church is something of an authority on them."

"And has it been to your liking?" I asked.

"Oh yes, it's fascinating. I even got to meet Ebrietas last month."

"Really?" I was amazed. I'd heard that the Choir had a Great One within the bowels of the Church, but talking to someone who had had a direct encounter with her was surreal.

"If you can imagine an ant talking to a person, that's what I felt like," Arthur said.

"Was she that intimidating?"

"Not intimidating..." Arthur thought how to explain, "But there was this understanding between both of us that her intelligence dwarfed any human's."

"How do you communicate with her?" I asked, "Does she speak?"

"Well... in a way. It's hard to explain to someone who hasn't experienced it."

We soon arrived at a building like the one my apartment was housed in, though it was more nicely furnished.

"They should just be serving dinner now that the meeting is over," Arthur said.

He lead me to a large dining room with lavish decorations. There was a long wooden table in the center with several members of the Choir around it. I was surprised to see Ludwig, and from the look on his face the feeling was mutual.

"What are you doing here, Reese?" he asked when he saw us.

"I could ask you the same question," I replied.

"I was a member of the Choir before I became a Hunter," he said.

"You two know each other?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, we were at Byrgenwerth together," Ludwig replied, "Are you on some kind of date?"

The question was directed at me, but Arthur was the one to reply.

"She was at the meeting we had with Laurence, so I decided to invite her to dinner."

Ludwig nodded.

"Fair enough."

We sat at the end of the table, with Arthur on my right and Ludwig across from me.

The table was almost filled. Ludwig and I were the only ones present not wearing the Choir's robes.

The meal was soon brought out, and it was the most delicious food I had ever eaten.

"So, how was the meeting?" Ludwig asked as we ate.

"Productive," Arthur said, "The Vicar approved the next step of our plan. Hopefully by next month we'll be able to enter the dream world."

Ludwig shifted a concerned gaze to me, then back to Arthur.

"Are you sure we should be discussing that in front of her?"

Arthur shrugged.

"She was at the meeting, so she heard everything already."

"I only understood about a tenth of it though," I said.

Arthur chuckled.

"All the more reason not to worry, then."

"In that case, was there any mention of the cause of the Scourge?" Ludwig asked.

Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"Oliver tried to bring it up, but the Vicar dodged the question. I think he and some of the Choir are hiding something."

"Don't start with that again," Ludwig said.

"What are they hiding?" I asked.

"Arthur thinks they know what the cause is," Ludwig said.

"But they don't want anyone to know? Why?"

"There could be any number of reasons," Arthur replied, "The most likely being that it has something to do with the Church. Maybe even with Blood Ministration."

Ludwig shook his head. "I think that's a bit of a stretch, Arthur. They probably just don't know yet."

"Just like how the School of Mensis does't know how to access the Nightmare Frontier?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"To be fair, Laurence seemed to be skeptical of that too," I said.

"I don't understand how this narrative of Micolash being some kind of villain got started," Ludwig said, "I've known the man for years, and he's a perfectly reasonable individual."

"Then why won't they allow anyone from the rest of the Church into Yahar'gul?" Arthur asked.

Ludwig sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him."

Without a hint of sarcasm, Arthur replied, "I would, but he's in Yahar'gul."

Despite the gravity of the conversation, I let out a laugh.

My amusement was the catalyst to a lighter tone, and by the end of the dinner Ludwig and Arthur were cheerier. Ludwig left first, but Arthur and I stayed to chat for a while. When it came time to go, he bade me farewell. We agreed to meet again the next time I had the night off.

There was a certain spring in my step as I headed back to my apartment. Though the city around me was growing bleaker by the day, I felt as if there was a new light in darkness.


	4. Chapter Four: The Nightmare

**Chapter Four: The Nightmare**

The next night, I headed to the Workshop as the sun was setting. Maria and Henryk were waiting for me as usual. Henryk and Ludwig were making conversation when I arrived.

"Hey, Reese," Henryk said, "Check out Maria's new weapon."

Maria took what appeared to be a short sword with a serrated edge from her belt. After letting me look at it for a moment, she extended it into something resembling a scythe, though I could tell it was supposed to be used to puncture with the sharp point.

"It's called a Church Pick," Maria said.

"Nifty," I replied.

Their conversation didn't continue, but Henryk and Ludwig were both looking at me with expressions resembling amusement.

"Am I missing something?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ludwig said.

"Ludwig was just telling me about your new suitor," Henryk replied.

"You mean Arthur?" I asked.

"Yes. He sounds quite charming," Henryk said.

I waited for the quip, but it didn't come.

"...Yeah, he is."

"You sound uncertain," Henryk said.

"Well I expected you to make some kind of witticism," I said, "It's a bit off-putting when you get serious like this."

Henryk laughed.

"Well, I don't want to deter you from the pursuit of romance. You're not getting any younger, after all."

I shot him a dirty look, and Ludwig let out a chuckle.

"That goes for you too, Ludwig," Henryk said, "If you don't sire any children, who will you pass on the study of that sword to?"

"Maybe he's decided to fully devote his life to the sword," I suggested, "It would explain why he's a celibate."

Ludwig brought his hand up to his face.

"It's times like this when I wonder why I talk to you two."

That night and the next went without incident, though I found myself anticipating my meeting with Arthur. It was a rare break from the monotony of the Hunt.

We met outside the Grand Cathedral. He was wearing his Choir attire, though without the cap.

He smiled when he saw me and said, "You're quite the combination. Beautiful and an unstoppable slayer of beasts."

I blushed. The words reminded me of Ludwig, but there was something about the way Arthur said it that made it feel more natural.

Then, I replied, "I was just thinking about what a shame it is that they make such handsome men wear blindfold caps."

We walked through Cathedral Ward together, talking all the while. In what felt like no time at all, the sun had begun to set. We sat at a bench in one of the Ward's parks to watch the sky's incandesence as the day faded to a sublime twilight.

"I've never met a scholar like you before," I said once we were situated.

"Is it the accent?" Arthur asked.

I laughed. "No, but that doesn't hurt. You're just not... patronizing. When you're talking to me, I feel like you respect my opinion even if I don't know as much as you."

"And the other scholars don't?"

"That's what is seems like. Even when they're good-natured, they talk to me like I'm a child."

Arthur shrugged.

"I just talk to everyone like this. I didn't realize it was unusual."

"Are there many scholars where you're from?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head, "I was the only one from my home town."

"That explains it. You're used to talking to people who aren't as knowledgable as you," I said, "These scholars who've been here since the Byrgenwerth days have been immersed in other people who know as much as they do for years. They view anyone else as beneath them."

"I see."

We sat in silence after that as we watched the sun make its slow progress towards the horizon. Then, without a word, he put his hand over mine as it rested on the bench. His touch sent a warmth up my arm and throughout my body that pushed back the chill of the night air, and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

This move spurred me to action. I slid along the bench and leaned into him, resting my head in the crook of his neck. He put his arm around my shoulders and rested his head on mine.

It took a few minutes for the sun to set, and for those few minutes I felt at ease. The worries brought on by the Hunt were forgotten for a time.

Once it had finished, however, and the world was lit by the dull afterglow and the street lamps, he spoke. He had a serious tone now.

"Have you heard about the disappearing hunters?"

The magic of the moment dissipated, and I was brought back to reality.

"I think Ludwig mentioned it last night. Why do you ask?"

"I heard about it two days ago, and I found it curious. Why would Hunters be disappearing?"

"Ludwig seemed to think they were just deserters," I said, "The Hunt is becoming more dangerous, after all."

"But why would they feel the need to desert? They could simply resign."

I hadn't given the issue much thought.

"Do you think there's an alternate solution?"

"Yes, and I intend to find it," he said.

"I hope you do."

I stifled a yawn. Though I was tired, I did not want him to think I was disiniterested.

"You should get some rest," he said, "You have another long night tomorrow."

We walked back through Cathedral Ward, and he accompanied me back to my buildling. As we stood on the steps, we said our farewells.

"Good luck with your research," I said.

"Thank you. Stay safe during the Hunt."

"I will."

He paused then, and looked down at me with a warm smile. His hair was wreathed in the bright silver of the moonlight.

As he began to lean in, part of me thought that I hadn't known him long enough for a kiss. The rest of me didn't care, though. He was smart, attractive, and, most importantly, not a narcissist like the rest of the scholars.

The moment wasn't as romantic as watching the sunset had been, but I felt that same warmth as when he had held my hand. Once we had separated, another tingle went down my spine when he spoke.

"Goodnight, Reese."

"Goodnight."

I felt like I floated back up to my room that night.

My spirits were lifted the following day, though this mood began to fade when I arrived at the Workshop that evening. After what Arthur had said, the thinning of our numbers was more apparent.

After the three of us had exchanged greetings, Henryk said, "The area of our patrol has increased to account for the decrease in Hunters."

I wasn't surprised.

That night started out as the others had. As we were walking down one of the side streets, though, we saw one. Just like the beast we had seen in the alley that night, it walked along on four limbs, its matted fur reflecting a foul sheen in the dim light.

We drew our weapons and snuck towards it, preparing to strike.

Before we had the chance, though, we heard a snarl from an alley to our left. Another beast pounced toward me, and I was only barely able to duck out of the way in time.

What followed was a chaotic brawl between us and the two beasts. Claws and fangs met steel and quicksilver. Soon, though, the beasts ran. One headed into a night, and the other into one of the buildings.

"You get the other one!" Maria ordered as she chased the first beast.

Henryk and I followed it into the building. We went as fast as we could, hoping that the place was deserted.

The building appeared to be a store of some sort, and we heard the beast in the storage room. I went in first, followed by Henryk. The beast was skulking behind a pile of crates, seemingly attempting to hide.

I dashed around the obstacle and lodged my axe into its skull. It let out a final cry before falling silent.

"Nice work," Henryk said.

As I turned to him, I saw a shadowy figure step out of the darkness behind him. It put an arm around Henryk.

Henryk struggled against his captor's grip, but the man leveled his pistol at Henryk's head.

The man was wearing black clothing, and he had a golden helmet which obscured his face.

"Unless you want your friend there to see what your brains look like splattered against the wall, don't move."

Henryk's eyes narrowed, but he stopped.

I reached for my own pistol, but the man shook his head.

"That goes for you too. Any sudden movements and he dies."

I put my hands in the air.

"What do you want?" Henryk growled.

"I want to kidnap you," the man said.

"Why?" I asked.

My mind was racing as I searched for potential solutions. I couldn't approach without him noticing, and nothing in the room helped me.

"We're just going to ask him a few questions about what it's like being a Hunter," the man replied. His voice betrayed nothing, and I couldn't read his face thanks to that mask.

"Why don't you ask me now?" Henryk said, "I'm not going anywhere."

"We have our reasons," the man replied, "And you are going somewhere-"

He was interrupted by the soft click of a gun being cocked. Maria had entered from the doorway behind him. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, and her lips curled with disdain. This combined with the steady hand pointing her rifle at the man's shoulder to paint a picture of pure malice.

"Let him go."

The man surveyed her with what I could only assume was apprehension. Having never seen Maria like this, I was terrified.

He kept his tone casual, but something else had crept into it.

"Why are you pointing that at my shoulder of all places?"

"It's my way of letting you know what will happen if you kill Henryk," Maria replied.

"I'm… not following..."

He was, judging by that something in his voice.

Maria's tone was callous and unconcerned as ever. Now, though, her arctic disposition seemed almost to emanate from her. I shivered.

"Scum like you aren't worthy of a quick death."

I didn't blame the man for leaning away from her after she said that.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours. His mask's rigidity was matched by Maria's stony expression. The only thing that moved was the tip of his pistol. Whether by conscious choice, or by the force of Maria's will, he was lowering it.

The instant the barrel was no longer pointed at Henryk, Maria moved. She was upon him before anyone else knew what was happening, and her free hand was over his gun. He pulled the trigger, but the bullet was sent harmlessly into the floor.

Maria struck him with the stock of her rifle, sending him sprawling. Henryk dashed aside even as Maria fired her weapon. A red hole appeared in the man's chest, and blood splattered against the wall he was now leaning against.

There was another shot, and the golden mask crumpled into the man's face. Blood began to ooze from it.

Maria stowed her gun, then turned to me.

"Go tell Ludwig that we killed two beasts, one here and the other in an alley behind a shop called 'Calcifer's Oddments'. You should also inform him that we killed a hostile human."

I was still shocked by what had happened, but I managed to nod and head to the Great Bridge.

The rest of that night went without incident. The next day, I was summoned to speak with the Choir about what had happened. A few of their members interviewed me about the attack and the nature of the attacker, and after it was done I went on my way.

That night, I went to the Workshop as usual. I arrived before Henryk and Maria, and Ludwig greeted me. His usual gaiety was replaced by a more serious demeanor.

"Good evening, Reese," he said.

"Hello," I replied, "Is something the matter?"

"The Choir isn't happy about what happened last night."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Did we do something wrong?"

"Not at all," Ludwig looked down and sighed, "Did they tell you who the man Maria killed was?"

I shook my head.

"He was an agent of Yahar'gul."

"What?" I was taken aback, "But why would they try to kidnap Henryk?"

"That's what the Choir is trying to find out," Ludwig replied, "But be on your guard. They might try something similar again."

That night too was uneventful, and before I knew I was seeing Arthur again the following afternoon.

Our conversation stayed within the ordinary at first, but after a time he shifted it.

"I heard about what happened with your team the other night."

"Do you know why the School of Mensis is trying to kidnap Hunters?" I asked.

"No," he replied, "But it must have some significance. I feel it's related to the disappearances, though I can't see how yet. On that subject, I'm pleased to have made some progress."

"Oh?"

"Well, have you ever heard of the Hunter of Hunters?"

The term sounded somehow familiar, though I could not place it.

"I don't think so," I said.

"He's a man from the Hinterlands who protects the Hunters from themselves. You see, some are prone to bloodlust, and excessive bloodlust leads to a losing of one's self. Eventually, such a Hunter will begin to attack anything and everything. The Hunter of Hunters puts these people down before they get that far."

"I see."

I had heard rumors of some Hunters going on murderous rampages. I hadn't put much stock in them until now, though, for there seemed to be a rumor for everything these days.

"When I spoke to him, I realized something curious," Arthur continued, "Almost all of the Hunters that have disappeared were those the Hunter of Hunters was tracking. It seems that this bloodlust is related to the disappearance in some way."

"But how?" I asked.

"I don't know yet," Arthur said, "But this is very promising."

I nodded. Though I was glad to hear that more knowledge was being gleaned, I was not entirely interested. Ever since my time in Byrgenwerth, I cared more for the thrill of a fight than the search for knowledge.

Still, I knew that the searches now would be more important than any the Church had undertaken before.


	5. Chapter Five: The Vicar

**Chapter Five: The Vicar**

While the next few weeks were as unusual as each day since the beginning of the Hunt had been, there was now a rhythm to the irregularity. I grew closer to Arthur, the beasts we hunted became more fearsome, and the Hunters disappeared one by one.

News of all sort flowed through Yharnam, but now the most dire since that of the Hunt came. There was a new plague spreading through Old Yharnam. This virulent disease was called Ashen Blood, after its grisly symptoms.

There was little worry at first, for while no affliction had ever before combined such a rapid spread with such a deadly outcome, the people were confident that the Healing Church would make things right as they had time and time again. After all, there was always the Old Blood to fall back to if all else failed.

On the afternoon of one of our days off, however, my team was summoned to speak with Laurence himself.

We arrived at his office in the Grand Cathedral to find him looking worse for wear. The stress had clearly taken its toll, for he was becoming guant, and his once blonde hair was starting to fade to an early gray. Not even the ghost of a smile flickered across his face as we entered.

"Good afternoon, you three," he said, "I've called you here to discuss the situation in Old Yharnam."

We were curious what we had to do with it, but he was quick to explain.

"The people of Yharnam know that the Old Blood is capable of curing all manner of ailments, even those resistant to our other techniques. This has led to an obvious question: 'Why hasn't the Healing Church used the Old Blood to cure the Beastly Scourge?' While we have been able to avoid giving an answer to that, we cannot avoid giving an answer to a new question: 'Why hasn't the Healing Church used the Old Blood to cure the Ashen Blood?'"

He paused to take a deep breath.

"The official reason will now be that there is not enough of the Old Blood to go around, and so we are saving it for other ailments. However, since you three are the ones who found it within the Labyrinth, you know that we have access to as much as we need. As such, you must not contradict our message. Tell no one of what you know."

He stopped talking after that, but he did not dismiss us. Across his pale face was written the anticipation of the question he knew we were going to ask. I was the one to ask it.

"But why lie?"

Laurence appeared torn, and he stared down at his feet. Then, he turned his harrowing gaze back to us.

"We have reason to believe that the Old Blood is the cause of the Beastly Scourge. We do not want to distribute it to all of the afflicted in Old Yharnam because it might cause the whole district to turn into beasts if our suspicions are correct."

My blood ran cold, even Maria's harsh features were tinged with surprise. Henryk was livid.

"You mean to tell me that you knew this, yet you've continued to give out the Old Blood?"

Laurence held up his hands to placate the Hunter, but his voice was wracked with his guilt.

"It's not confirmed," he said, "But it's a strong possibility. We're investigating it now."

"And meanwhile men are being turned into beasts, and if you turn out to be right it will have been all your fault!"

"We couldn't just tell people this!" Laurence was angry too now, "There would be riots in the streets! They'd tear apart everything we've worked for!"

"The beasts are already doing a damn good job of that!" Henryk replied, "Maybe you should have listened to Master Willem when you told you to fear it, you self-important bastard!"

"You hands are as dirty as mine," Laurence said, "We all left Byrgenwerth together, remember? If you had remained in that ivory tower he calls a school you'd have the privilege of looking down on me, but we're stuck in this swamp together, Henryk. Will you at least trust me?"

They locked their glares on each other, neither speaking. The silence was broken by Maria.

"I won't say a word," she said.

I nodded.

"Me neither."

Henryk sighed.

"Very well, but mark my words, Laurence. If this city collapses thanks to you, I'll have your head."

"As you wish, Henryk. Thank you," he turned to me and Maria, "All of you."

Henryk stormed out of the Cathedral without a word to the two of us, and since Maria wasn't one for conversation, I made my way back to my apartment to think. Part of me was relieved that the three of us wouldn't turn, since we hadn't ever needed to use the Old Blood. However, the realization of a disease which not only could not be treated by the Old Blood, but was caused by it, was horrifying.

I stewed with my thoughts for a while before going to see Arthur. It was hard to keep it from him. Firstly because I valued his reasoning, and secondly because I knew how vindicated he would be if he learned that the Church did indeed know, or at least suspected, the cause of the Beastly Scourge.

The tales of the sickness in Old Yharnam had a new light for me after that, but I cast such thoughts aside, settling back into my rhythm. It was disrupted again the very next week, however.

I arrived shortly before six in the evening for another Hunt, and I was surprised to see that the area around the Workshop was only sparsely populated. It was unusual for so many to arrive so late. Ludwig shared my concerns.

"There's still a few more minutes," he said, "But part of me doubts all of these Hunters would happen to arrive just at the start on the same night."

Our fears were realized when six o'clock came and not even a tenth of the Hunters were present.

"I wonder if something happened and we didn't hear about it," Henryk said.

"That's the most likely explanation," Maria replied.

Ludwig shook his head, "Whatever the case is, we have a job to do."

He addressed the Hunters who were present, explaining that we would have to expand our patrols to account for the missing people. He then said that he would get to the bottom of this as soon as he could.

We encountered many more beasts that night thanks to our wider patrol.

The next day, we were told to meet at six again instead of midnight.

Gehrman was there, and he had an uncommon severity.

This time, the number of Hunters had tripled, though once Gehrman spoke it became clear that they were the remnants of the other groups.

"Good evening, everyone," he said, "As those of you who hunted last night are aware, we are missing many of our Hunters. After an investigation into this today, we have confirmed that all of the missing Hunters have disappeared without a trace. The Choir is working to find them, but until they do, we must make do with what we have. As such, you will all hunt every night from now on, and your patrol areas will increase."

To my surprise, there was no grumbling of annoyance at this. There was only silence.

"The board inside will have the details of your new patrols. I wish you all luck."

Once Maria had checked our new patrol, we went to work.

I saw Arthur again the next day. He looked like he was surpressing a smile.

"I'm glad to see you're in a good mood," I said.

"Ah, you noticed," Arthur allowed himself a small grin, "Well, despite how dire the situation has become, there is a silver lining."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, since I was the only person taking the disappearances seriously, my research has become indispensable. I now have a whole team of people working for me, and as many resources as I need."

"Hmph."

In spite of myself, I was amused by the irony of the whole thing.

The Hunt that night started as any of the others had, but as we were walking by the Grand Cathedral, we heard a howl from inside that made my blood run cold. We knew it could only have come from a beast.

We headed inside, pushing through the fleeing Church members. Once we had reached the sanctuary, we saw it by the altar. It stood on two legs, but it was almost twice as tall as a man. Though the clothing it had once worn was tattered, the gold patterning on the white cloth was instantly recognizable.

Henryk spoke, his voice carrying the disbelief we all felt.

"Laurence?"

It turned and let out another shriek. Then, it leapt towards us, its powerful legs carrying it all the way across the massive room. Its impact tore the stone floor asunder, but we managed to avoid the blow.

"I'll flank it," Maria barked, "You two keep it distracted!"

I fired my pistol at Laurence's - its - head, but it didn't even seem to notice. It brought a massive arm down on Henryk, but he dashed aside, answering with a slash from his cleaver. I came in with my own swings, but I had to quickly avoid a rapid strike from its other arm.

Maria came in, jamming the spike of her pick into the back of its knee. It shrieked again, then slammed its arms into the ground where Maria had been an instant before. A cloud of dust obscured my vision, but out of instinct I dodged to the left. The hair of the beast's hand tickled my face as it impacted the wall next to me.

Once the dust had cleared, we came at it again. Despite its speed, it couldn't land a blow on us, and strike by strike we whittled it down.

Then, Henryk fired at it with his pistol. The bullet struck it right in the eye, and the beast fell forward, stunned. Henryk stepped forward and took his cleaver in both hands, bringing it down on the beast's neck. It let out a shriek, and Henryk made another swing, then another. Soon, the shrieking stopped, and the beast's head rolled to the floor.

The only sounds were the gushing of its blood onto the stone and our labored breathing. The three of us were drenched. Maria wiped her weapon on a clean part of the beast's hide, and we followed suit.

"Do you think that was really Laurence?" Henryk asked.

"I hope not," I replied, "But the embroidery on its robe was unmistakable."

"Well, whoever it was, it's dead now," Maria said.

We continued with the Hunt, and went to rest upon its completion. When I awoke that afternoon, I heard the news. Laurence was dead. He had turned to a beast, then been slain by the Hunters.

The next few days were full of confusion. According to Arthur, Laurence had never created a method for succession, not expecting the Church to need a new Vicar for decades. The different factions struggled for control, with the exception of the School of Mensis. They took the opportunity to distance themselves even further from the rest of the Church.

Then, not even a week later, the confusion ended. A new Vicar had been appointed. As one of her first actions, she announced that a new store of the Old Blood had been found, and they would be distributing it to those afflicted with the Ashen Blood.


	6. Chapter Six: The Beast

**Chapter Six: The Beast**

The days following the appointment of the new Vicar were marked with a dark anticipation. Maria, Henryk, and I all awaited the news that was sure to follow.

Since Laurence's will was now inconsequential, I decided to let Arthur know what the three of us had been told.

As I had expected, he was filled with vindication, though it was dampened by the realization of what was to come.

"I never imagined that would be the cause," he said, "Though it does explain why the Old Blood couldn't cure it."

"He said he didn't know for certain," I replied, "But that it was a strong possibility."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to wait and see."

Sure enough, on the third day after the distribution of the Old Blood to Old Yharnam began, it happened.

Whispered rumors swept through the Cathedral Ward that afternoon. Tales of throngs of people being turned to beasts, of Old Yharnam being taken by pandemonium as those who yet retained their humanity fled for their lives. Then, the order went out. The Hunters were called to assemble at the main gate to Old Yharnam.

Our numbers had diminished even further by now, but we still made up a sizable force. We gathered on a balcony overlooking the district. Muffled screams and harrowing cries echoed across the rooftops. Gehrman stood at the balcony's edge, with Ludwig by his side.

Gehrman's demeanor was dour as ever, and Ludwig's good cheer had evaporated.

"Hunters," Gehrman said, "Tonight will be a special Hunt. Old Yharnam has become infested with beasts. They've taken the streets, and it is up to us to purge them. Protect the citizens who are left, and kill every beast you find. Good luck."

On that note, we were off.

Maria wasted no time, darting over the railing and onto the rooftops. Henryk and I followed suit, and soon we were on the ground. The smell of death filled the air, and rivers of blood were running across the pavement.

There was a roar, and we turned to see a beast lunging from the shadows of a nearby alley. Maria dispatched it with a shot from her rifle, followed by a blow from her pick to its head.

The evening continued in this fashion, with the three of us running through the streets and slaughtering our enemies. At first I was dismayed when we did not find a single living human, but dismay gave way to detachment. My only thought was of our survival.

By the time the sun had set, our attire was innundated with blood. There seemed to be no end of the beasts. Most were barely taller than a human and were wrapped in bandages, though a few wore what looked like blankets, concealing their features. They were hardly more threatening than the early beasts had been, but sheer volume added a dangerous element to our battle.

Then, when the moon was high in the sky, we heard a screech unlike any since our time in Loran. Without a word, Maria led us toward the source, fighting through waves of beasts all the way.

We came to a large cathedral, and, as if to confirm its presence, the beast screeched again. We made our way inside, ready for what lay ahead.

The massive sanctuary was filled with the smaller beasts, and at the far end was the largest beast we had ever seen above ground. Even on four legs, it was taller than any man, and it had limbs like tree branches with vicious claws. The skin of its back appeared to have been flayed, and it hung like a cloak about its midsection. It shrieked once more as we came into view, and the dozens of beasts packing the room turned to us.

They came at us in droves, but thanks to the reach of our weapons we were able to keep them at bay. The large beast in the back waited, watching the carnage unfold.

Beast after beast lunged for the three of us, but they couldn't even get close before being knocked back by my axe or Maria's pick. Those that attempted to flank were stymied by quick slashes from Henryk. Before long, what had once been a mass of beasts was now a mass of corpses.

Then, the large beast made a move.

It hurtled across the room, and we barely had time to avoid its errant swipes. Its speed was unrivaled by any other beast of Yharnam, and the gouges it left in the stone floor attested to the power behind its swings.

We darted around it, slashing at it with our weapons. They seemed to have no effect other than to agitate it, for it screeched each time we struck without halting its onslaught.

In the midst of the chaos, I heard a yelp of surprise from Henryk. My heart skipped a beat as I saw him stumble, his foot having caught a loose stone.

The beast lunged, grabbing him.

"Henryk!"

Before any of us could act, there was a high pitched humming. A bolt of emerald light streaked across the room, exploding in a burst of arcane energy. The beast howled, and Henryk slipped from its grip, retreating to us.

We turned to the doorway to see Ludwig holding his radiant sword. His face was set in a look of severity which rivaled even Maria's stony expression.

"Stay back, everyone," he said as he approached the beast.

The beast screeched and bounded towards its new challenger. I moved to help him, but Henryk grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't," he said, "We'll just get in the way."

"What?" I was incredulous.

"You're about to see why he's called The Holy Blade."

The beast came in with a wild slash which tore open Ludwig's coat and spilled his blood onto the stones. Far from being staggered, however, he returned his own strike. There was another blast of energy, and the beast was sent flying.

Ludwig wasted no time, chasing after it while it rolled across the floor. The weight of his sword seemed meaningless to him as he swung it in great arcs which came down like avalanches upon his foe. Though the beast wailed its torment, it fought back.

The two sliced each other apart, but Ludwig's determination persisted even as he trod over pools of his own blood. He became drenched in it, and soon the only parts of him which were not crimson were his pale eyes and his luminous sword.

Still, the beast would not fall. Despite Ludwig's relentless assault, it seemed no closer to death than he. They exchanged blow after blow, each more fearsome than the last. The intensity of beast's roars was matched only by the hum of Ludwig's blade.

The macabre scene before me was almost hypnotic. After a few minutes of bloodshed, though, I realized that if we didn't intervene, this wasn't going to end any time soon, and that Ludwig wouldn't necessarily be the victor.

Still, I knew Henryk was right. If we entered the fray, Ludwig would be just as likely to hit one of us as he would the beast. I looked around the room for an alternate solution, and I found it in a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"I have an idea," I said to Henryk.

I climbed up the walls onto the wooden scaffolding around the room. Henryk came with me, and we made our way to some of the chains holding the chandelier up.

"We can drop it on the beast," I said.

"Good plan."

I pulled my mask down so that it wouldn't obstruct my voice and shouted to Ludwig.

"Lead the beast under the chandelier!"

He glanced up at me, and I thought I saw a slight nod before he gave the beast another swing.

He began to avoid the beast's blows, bringing it to the center of the room. Then, with one final burst of energy, the beast was knocked right below the chandelier.

Henryk and I broke the chains, and the chandelier came crashing down, landing squarely on the beast. It didn't even have time to shriek before it collapsed.

We hopped down to the floor. Ludwig waved his sword, and the light faded. He looked down at the beast, his face empty of emotion.

"Nice work, you two," Maria said to us.

"Thanks," I replied.

Then, Ludwig stepped forward. He began to tie some of the loose chains from the chandelier around the beast.

"Ludwig, what are you doing?" Henryk asked, "It's dead, isn't it?"

"I want to hang it back up," Ludwig said, "It will make a nice centerpiece."

Henryk and I exchanged a look, but he only shrugged.

We helped him tie it up, and once we were finished we hoisted the chandelier back into its place. Despite myself, I felt a perverse pleasure in this. There was a certain satisfaction of hanging such a mighty adversary like a trophy.

"Let's get going," Ludwig said, "There are yet more beasts to slay."

We went our separate ways, and the Hunt continued.

We did not encounter another beast of that size, nor did we encounter any humans.

As the night wore on, a new smell filled the air. Smoke. We did not think much of it at the time, but as the black clouds began to fill the sky, we became concerned.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Henryk said.

"We'll just move away from the fire," Maria said, "It shouldn't spread too fast."

That went well for a time, but the fire seemed to be gaining on us. Then, we heard someone call out.

"Hey, you three!"

We turned to see a Hunter wearing charred attire. In his left hand was a torch, and in his right was a rifle spear, the trademark weapon of the Power Keg Hunters.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Word's come down from the Vicar herself. We're burning the place to the ground."

My stomach turned.

"You're what?" Henryk asked.

"It's the best way to contain the beasts," he said, "There's no hope of reclaiming the place now. It seems almost everyone was turned."

"But what about the people who are left?" I said.

The Hunter let out a grim chuckle.

"After what you've seen, do you really think that anyone who hasn't escaped yet is still alive?"

I wanted to contradict him, but something stopped me. Perhaps it was that I knew what he was saying made sense, however horrible the thought of torching a district which had been full of people a few days ago was.

"Get out of here," the Hunter said, "Your job is done. Leave the rest to us."

Maria nodded, and we made our escape from Old Yharnam.

Soon enough, we had returned to the balcony where it had begun. The night was aglow with the bright fires, and even the moon appeared red, stained with the blood of so many men and beasts.

Maria had a look of disdain as she watched the dancing flames. Then, she shook her head and left.

The numbness brought on by the ceasless combat was wearing off, and I again saw visions of the bloody streets we had left. I wondered if that would be the fate of the rest of Yharnam in time. There wouldn't even be anyone left to burn it down once it was done.

I also had a realization which shook me more than anything we had seen before. During the Hunt, I had thought the setting was familiar. Now, I knew what it reminded me of. Our exploration into Loran.

Henryk seemed to sense the dark nature of my thoughts, and he put his arms around me. The warmth of his presence fought back against the bleak images in my mind.

"It's going to be alright, Reese," he said, "We'll get through this together. I'll always be by your side, no matter what happens."

I nodded, returning his embrace.


End file.
